roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Servants of the Gods
These Servant's range from simple followers to Demi-Gods, the followers of such are players that role play through their time in Expedition to include the 'Gods' of Expedition but do nothing more than pretend to worship or act in their name. However, there are some that have gained power from said Gods and are able to act upon their instructions far more diligently, non-believers would call these 'Moderators' but they do the same role, protect and help the people in the land that their Gods have created for them. Another said by the non-believers is the Demi-God, partly immortal beings with extraordinary powers used to banish foul creatures from the Realm or to give blessings from the Gods of the said realm, sometimes even to entertain the players through use of said power. Currently there are two ways of interpreting the power of the stronger beings, one is the non-believer way of 'Commands' while the other is the believer way of 'Fairy Dust'. To clarify Moderators use Fairy Dust and Admin's use Pixie Dust which is much stronger but most people are more familer with Fairy Dust hence it's term being used more frequently. The Servants: These only include those that believe in a Faith and not those that do not believe in any Faith or have not chosen one. The Guardians: These are actually Normal Players that transform into a form of higher power, upon reaching this status their previous faith can determine what Role they become, for example if a Player is very diligent in his faith to the God of Wheat and offers large amounts of Wheat or other farmables then he will most likely become "The Farmer" after transformation. Players that have not transformed but call themselves Guardians are mere admirers/followers of these Legendary Beings. Generally everyone has a unique Character Transformation but due to some limits on each persons taste they will first be transformed into a existing role before seeing their True Form. EB8699 - Demi-God: This one follows the faith of Lord Wheatlies and the Obsidian Oath of which he gave to his people, although he himself may or may not be a 'God' he is considered such until this is determined. While some consider this one to be Abusive of his powers most consider him the most dedicated of all Servants, if one were to ask him though his modesty would flatly deny this. Holy Cow: Despite some people claiming this is the Cow God, it is not, however the great Cow God can take possession of this Loyal servant to speak through it in order to tell the world his desires. It has been known to create items out of the Holy Stone to turn the tide in battle, some call this abusive of the God's powers, some say it is a sign that the Cows will one day rule the Realm. The question is.. What does the Cow God say? A note to mention, the Holy Cow does not speak through Words as this will reveal the identity of the Possessed Cow, instead it speaks through it's Tribe Name so that people understand this does not come from the Cow but the master of that Cow.. It has been attempted to bring the Cow God to the Realm by creating many more Cow's than is natural.. the Cow God was displeased by this Dark Magic and destroyed the Realm with it's Power. The Other God's approved of this Action. To this day the Cow God remembers The Preserver that tried to clone it's people.. Faereyjar - The Ancient: It was thought that Faereyjar had been killed many years ago by the Guardians by being thrown into the fires of Obsidian Island, but recently there have been rumors that he is gathering forces to take his revenge on those to tried to end him long ago. Faereyjar considers himself to be the true protector of the Holy Stone, and thinks of the guardians as power seeking and corrupt.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lore